


Do they cure diabetes in 2077?

by xenosha



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fan Comics, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: AU where Johnny's body was frozen in cryo-machine and now he and V are both alive //and happy//+ alternate Cat Meeting included!
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Do they cure diabetes in 2077?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [В 2077 лечат сахарный диабет?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058320) by [xenosha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha). 



> //it's a coping mechanism don't touch me


End file.
